gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:King Raven
The King Raven that deployed the Centaur to Delta Squad wasn't the transport variant that appears in the background of the ending cinematic. It's a normal one. We should edit that. Raven Variants Not for sure what it is, but the CH-47 style Raven we saw around ACT 5 was nearly identical in chassis design other than the fact that the rotors were spaced apart from each other as opposed to the counter-rotating style of the Kamov. There was also an extension in the tail to make space for the second rotor. Is it safe to say it's a Raven Variant? That depends. The heli that deploys the Lightmass bomb has no side doors ''and a rear rotor shaft. In the Landown offense I think I've caught a glimpse of a Raven ''with doors and an extra rotor. This probably makes two variants. Also, the dual Kamov rotors seem to remain in place, or at least on the main pair, so the chopper has either three rotors or two pairs of counterrotating. By the way, I don't see any mentioning of the Kamov scheme in the article... 15:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm back with fresh observations from the GoW2 playthrough. I would have posted it, but it seems that the page bases its information on a different source, and I don't know if it trumps the game. The game is my only source. So, that's what I've cocluded: Gunship: I no longer believe it to be a variant - more like a loadout. Remeber KR-36? When it "commences watch on the rigs" (where I clearly remember it), if it's one of the craft on the screen, it's not a gunship. Actually, I do not recall any gunships at Landown. And then it blasts away at the southern helipad of Jacinto HQ, fitted as a gunship. Also, the gunship is very-very simirlar to regular craft: it does have its troop bay and door guns like a regular model, and the guns under the wings are roughly 50% larger than regular. The wings simply seem to be bolted onto the upper frame of the side door. By the way, the only UV light-equipped Raven is in the final scene of GoW1, which is no gunship, if it's the one that picks Marcus up. Transport: it's a four rotor craft, alright. The troop bay is roughly 20% longer with ''optional ''side doors, and the tail is located lower and is narrower, rebuilt to accomodate the rear rotor shaft. 15:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Observation from GoW 3: the Raven that starts to spin up on Sovereign did not have counter-rotating propellers, they both spun up counter-clockwise. Oversight?MA4585159 16:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Notable Ravens Anyone wants to make articles for them? --Jack Black 07:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) *How about one article that covers them all? BuzzSawBill 15:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::No;then we will have to make a notable Derrick page then a notable Gear page and so on.--Jack Black 15:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :: I don't see necessarily see it as a bad thing to merge all the separate notable articles of a vehicle-type to one page each, which I only say since I went though all 15 of the notable King Ravens and the notable Derricks, and except for Rig 314 - Betty, they're a paragraph long at best and classified as stubs. --BuzzSawBill 03:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Pilot In Gears 2 when Delta is moving through the hospital, a KR crashes through the roof, and then explodes and a pilot falls out. If I get a picture of that pilot would it be worth putting it in this article? It is an ingame shot of a pilot. :Only on the respeceted article like the pilots or the KR he was flying.--Chairman Jack the Black 10:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Victor Squadron? This is my first time doing this so I apologize ahead of time if I'm doing this wrong. While I was in the beginning Training section of Gears of War, a King Raven flew by and Dom said something about a "Victor Squadron" after which Marcus says something about needing more choppers. I can only assume that "Victor Squadron" is a King Raven squadron and not a squad of Gears. I'd like to know more about this Victor Squadron because it might tell us more about how the Ravens are organized. However, I can't find any other mention of them. :Victor Squad--JacktheBlack 03:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Rotate In Opposing Directions? How can the King Ravens' propellers rotate in opposite directions? I thought they were just angled differently? - BlitzGundam (talk) 00:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Edition Ravens So I've played through UE multiple times and it seems that The Coalition made some errors when it comes to the calls signs painted on the Ravens. So at the beginning when you escape the Slab you get onto KR-64 but the next cutscene when you land it says KR-80 on the side. The next error is that they still didn't change the Raven Hoffman gets off of to KR-239 instead it is now KR-00. During the chopper crash cutscene it is supposed to be KR-24 that crashes however KR-80 was painted on the tail which makes absolutely no sense. Lastly they added KR-43 at the end for the train chase, which is ok.--Parasidian (talk) 18:03, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :All you can do is add that info to a behind a scene section. But I am assuming you can grab great screenshots from the UE.--JacktheBlack (talk) 06:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC)